


i think ur rly cool

by swag_meister



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_meister/pseuds/swag_meister
Summary: inspired by the song 'I Think Ur Rlly Cool' by carpet gardenorgeorge just really likes looking at dreamjust a short story :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: DNF Spotify Playlist, you've read this fucker :]





	i think ur rly cool

After months spent being with Dream, George can't help but find himself looking at the younger.

_I think you're really special, I think you’re really cool._

Dream. 

Dream and his gorgeous hair, his bright green eyes that never stopped telling a story, those freckles that reminded him that this man was a gift from whatever gods there were.

That he was a one of a kind. God, he could drown just looking at him.

_I think you’re really pretty, i like your eyes and nose._

Looking at the man sleeping peacefully beside him, George couldn't think of a single flaw on Dream’s perfectly sculptured face. 

The carefully sharpened cheekbones, the groove of his nose, his long eyelashes, his pink lips that were always soft,

and _god_ just looking at him made George want to hold on tight and never let go.

_Let’s run towards the city, where no one knows our names._

His admiration did not end with Dream’s looks, oh god the list went on and on.

George loved everything about Dream.

_Hold our hands and float out to sea._

His laugh, the way his eyes softened, his wonderful smile, his kind heartedness, his love for all of his fans,

the way he showed his support for everyone he knew, how his nose scrunched up when he got frustrated, George could go on forever.

_God im so whipped for this human teakettle._

As he found himself staring at the ceiling, he suddenly felt Dream’s arms around him, pulling him close up against the other.

“Goodnight Dream.” he whispered with a smile.

Yeah, this was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
